the perfect plan gone wrong (or has it?)
by nightshadowfairy
Summary: Leo has a crush on hot-emo-guy, but is too scared to go up and talk to him. So he comes up with a crazy plan to get H.E.G to notice him. Except, the plan goes terribly wrong... Or does it? Just a little Lico (or whatever) AU one-shot.


**AN: Hi guys! So, like usual, it's really late here, so I'm sorry if this is complete shit, the only real idea I have about this fic is that it's an AU Leo\Nico one-shot. So again, sorry if it's crap.  
Hope you enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

My plan was simple. Easy. It had to work. Ore so I thought.

The plan:  
1\. Wait for hot-emo-guy to buy coffee at school coffee shop  
2\. 'Accidentally' run into him and make him spill coffee all over himself  
3\. Apologize and offer new shirt from locker  
4\. Make hot-emo-guy fall in love and live happily ever after together with 8 kids

See? really simple. The only thing I didn't count on was the fact that hot coffee spilled all over you can leave a burn.

It was a Monday when I decided to finally put my plan into action.  
Hot-emo-guy was new at the school and didn't have any classes with me because he was a year under me so I was left to admire from afar (not stalk _at all_) because I didn't have the courage to go up and talk to him. I did know, though, from my admiring from afar, that we had the same lunch break, and that he gets his coffee from the school coffee shop (yes, the school has it's own coffee shop) within the first 10 minutes of the break and then goes outside somewhere to eat alone.  
So for my plan to work, I would have to 'accidentally' run into him sometime between then.

I learned three important things that day about hot-emo-guy:  
1\. His name is Nico  
2\. He drinks hot chocolate, not coffee (how cute!)  
3\. His skin is _extremely_ sensitive.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, after I ran into him. "If you want, I have a spare shirt in my lock-" I was stopped mid sentence when he frantically snapped his head up to me, eyes all panicy and scared-like.

"Leo, you have to get me to the nurse. NOW." He said in a hurry, turning his attention back to his black-tee-shirt-covered chest.  
I was momentarily distracted by the fact that he knew my name (_He knew my name!) _but I was snapped out of my thoughts when he yelled my name again. Man, he really sounded like he was in a lot of pain...

"Um...can you walk?" I asked, my mind going into overdrive. How far was the nurse's office, how hurt was H.E.G, Can he get there on his own, or will I have to carry him? These and a million more thoughts and questions were running through my mind in the span of a few seconds.

"I think so..." he said, not sounding so sure. I put his arm around my shoulder and half helped half carried him all the way to the nurse's office (which was only about 200 feet away).

* * *

After getting him to the nurse's office I was told to wait outside. It was a good fifteen minutes until he finally came out of the infirmary, old, dusty looking white shirt replacing the black hot chocolate stained black one, bandages visible from under it.  
The second he came out I was up on my feet, walking quickly towards him, careful not to hurt him again.  
Man, I felt so bad...

"Hey, man, I'm so sorry." I said, not meeting his eyes. "I didn't mean to do that...well, actually I did, I just didn't mean to hurt you-" I said before I had the time to register what my big mouth was saying. 'Oh, fuck. fuckfuckfuckshituckfuck' was the only thing going through my mind at the moment. I could feel my cheeks turning pink and my eyes growing big and my hand clasping over my mouth. It took a lot to get the boy who ran around school in a princess dress just because it was funny to this point of embarrassment, but admitting you spilled a steaming hot drink on the hot guy you've been crushing on and sending him to the infirmary with first degree burns _on purpose _all because you didn't have the guts to just go up and talk to him like a normal person was not an easy thing to admit. Unless you are me and don't even think once, let alone twice, before talking. Then it was pretty easy.

"I...uh...I mean...I didn't...It's not...ugh" I stammered out.

"Wait...you... you spilled my drink on me on purpose? Why would you do that?" He said, sounding genuinely confused. Not that I could blame him.

"No, it wasn't like that." I said. Well, the damage is done. No taking it back now. All I could do is try to explain why the hell I would ever do something like that (not that I was too sure my self) and try to convince him of my sanity (not that I was that convinced at the moment). Before he had the chance to say anything I quickly started telling him the story.

"Okay, so you'r new at the school and you're really hot but you're a grade beneath me so we don't have any classes together so I was left to...well...admire you from a far, and then I came up with this crazy plan just to get you to talk to me since I've been crushing on you since the beginning of the year but I didn't have the guts to just start a normal conversation with you and I really didn't think that spilling coffee, or hot chocolate in you'r case, could burn someone like that. People do it in movies all the time!" I said, all in one breath. It would be a miracle if he understood any of it.

"So...if I understand correctly, you spilled my drink on me in order to get me to talk to you?" He said, surprisingly not sounding mad.

"Uh...yeah..." I said, looking down at the floor. I didn't notice him slowly walking towards me, closing the small gap between us until I felt his hot breath on my face.

"Is it really odd that I find that _really _sweet?" He said in a not-quite-whisper. And then, the next thing that I know, there are a pair of incredibly soft lips pressed to mine. I couldn't help but kiss back, our lips starting to move in sync. There would be time for surprise later, the only thought going through my mind at that moment was maybe the plan didn't fail after all.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this started out as a Percico fic, but I stopped writing in in the middle and didn't have a chance to continue until a, like, week after, and in that time my OTP changed from Percico to Lico (or however you want to call the) so, yeah, I just felt like I should mention that.**  
**Sorry if it's shit,**  
**Hope you enjoyed any way :)**


End file.
